


All's well that ends well

by Emptynarration



Series: Sweeney Todd AU [2]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Acceptance, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Burning alive, Character Death, Death, Fire, Killing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Open to Interpretation, Past Lives, Presumed Dead, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The end scene of Sweeney ToddHost as Sweeney, Bim as Mrs Lovett, Eric as Toby, Dr Iplier as Lucy.Spoilers for Sweeney Todd if you haven't seen it!!





	All's well that ends well

“What did you scream?”, Host asked, as he pushed open the door. The fire of the oven was crackling, darkness enveloped in the basement, the stench of rotting corpses and sewage. Host was covered in blood, unbothered by it staining his clothes, his hair, his face. His bandage drenched in it pretty much -good it was tied so tightly.  
“It was clutching onto my dress, but it's finished now.”, Bim said, dragging the corpse of the beggar man Host had killed barely minutes ago, slowly towards the furnace.

“I'll take care of it.”, Host said, walking over, “Open the oven.”. He motioned towards it, still holding his razor in his hand. His friend.  
But, Bim didn't let go, so Host grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him upwards, “The Host said _open the door_.”.  
Bim stumbled a little, looking at Host, before turning to the oven to pull the heavy door open. Host pushed up his sleeves, looking down at the corpse in disdain. He didn't notice how Bim kept looking back at him, in worry, or fear perhaps.

He pulled open the door, light from the fire enveloping the room, shining onto the corpse on the ground. Host looked at Bim, noticing his... distress? And in turn focused on the corpse in front of him.  
His brows furrowed, confused, and he slowly stepped closer. Was that?...  
He knelt down, gently pushing the dark hair out of the dead man's face, before pulling him to have his face upwards to see.  
“Don't I know you? He said.”, Host murmured, seeing the face of his husband -who Bim had said _died_, had taken poison and perished. He felt rage bubble up inside of him.

“You knew he lived.”, his voice was quiet, as he stared at his dead husband, his Edward. Killed by his own hands, his blood on his hands.  
“I was only thinking of you.”, Bim said, pain in his voice. Host looked up to him, and he looked almost pained.  
“You lied to me.”, his voice was almost just a whisper as he faced Bim, unbelieving of what had happened.  
“No, no, not lied at all! No, I never lied!”, Bim tried to deny it, slowly shaking his head, walking towards Host in small, slow steps.  
“Edward...”, Host looked at his dead husband once more, a hand resting on his elbow, his razor almost slack in his hand.  
“Said he took the poison – he did! Never said that he died.”, Bim continued, as if Host wasn't talking to himself. And Host was continuing as if Bim wasn't speaking to him either.

“I've come home again....”.  
“Poor thing! He lived but it left him weak in the head, all he did for months was just lie there in bed!”, Bim continued, trying, stepping closer to Host ever so slowly, cautiously.  
“Edward....”.  
“Should've been in a hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead, poor thing!”  
“Oh my god....”  
“Better you should think he was dead, Yes I lied 'cos I _love you!_”, While Bim was talking, Host was standing up, gaze never leaving his poor husband. If only he had known...  
“Edward...”  
“I'd be twice the husband he was! I love you!”  
“What have I done?”  
“Could that thing have cared for you like me?”

“Mr. Trimmer.”, Host suddenly turned around, an almost vicious expression on his face, bandages heavy with blood, no clean speck left on it. Bim, on the other hand, stepped away from Host, terrified.  
“You're a bloody wonder eminently practical and yet appropriate as always.”, Host was walking towards Bim, slowly, expression saying nothing but hatred.  
“As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling in the past!”.

“Now come here my love.”, Host said, motioning with both his arms up at Bim towards him, razor still held in hand.  
“Do you mean it?”, Bim asked quietly, just while Host was speaking. “Everything I did I swear-”  
“Not a thing to fear, my love”  
“I thought was only for the best!”  
“What's dead-”  
“Believe me! Can we, still be-”  
“Is dead!”  
“Married?”

Host grabbed Bim by his hands, pulling him into the steps of a waltz, and Bim looked up at him with wonder and love.  
“The history of the world, my pet.”, Host began, an old rhythm, before all of this had started.  
“Oh lovely Host, oh lovely Host, leave it to me..”  
They were dancing into the middle of the room again, away from the wall Bim had been so close to, closer towards the crackling fire of the furnace.  
“Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!”  
“By the sea, dearest Host, we'll be comfy-cosy; by the sea, lovely Host, where there's no one nosy!”, Bim spoke quickly, to fit into the time Host gave him to speak; old rhythm picked up once more.

“And life is for the alive, my dear.”, Host was twirling them closer to the open furnace, the heat radiating from it not bothering him in the slightest.  
“So let's keep living it!”, Host's voice was raising slightly, a slightly more angry tone beneath it, twirling in front of the fire, every step calculated.  
“Just keep living it!”, the two of them spoke together, Bim with love and admiration as he looked up at Host, while Host's voice was getting closer to a yell.

“_Really living it!_”, Host yelled, twirling one last time with Bim, before throwing him into the fire. His screams immediately echoed through the tunnels, but Host merely closed the oven's door, muffling the screams.  
Bim was burning alive, screaming as pain enveloped him, the fear of death gripping him tightly, _knowing_ there was no escape. Watching, the last thing he'd ever see, as the last lid of the oven was closed, and no one could see inside anymore.

Host looked back towards Edward, regret filling him, and he slowly walked over. His husband, his love, his one and only.  
He dropped the razor, taking the last steps towards Edward, and slowly knelt down. Gently, ever so soft as if he was just asleep, Host pulled Edward's head into his lap, looking down at the now pale skin, still as beautiful as Host remembered.

“There was a barber with husband. And he was beautiful...”, Host spoke to himself, as behind him, a grate was pushed open.  
“A foolish barber with husband.. He was his reason and his life...”.  
Eric peeked out from it, looking towards the blood covered Host. He had been taken in by them -Host, and Bim- after he's been abandoned. Though, he suspected they might have killed his father.  
“And he was beautiful....”, Host was cradling Edward close to himself, unable to live with him dead. Dead, by his hands, because he'd been impatient, angry.

“And he was virtuous..”, Host could hear Eric crawling behind him, picking up the razor with shaking hands, before getting to his feet. Host hoped he would kill him, that he didn't have to live without his husband, without anything.

“And he was....”, Host leaned his head back, ready to get his throat slit just like he had done to so many other people.


End file.
